Sean (The Radiant Hero)
Sean is a pleb. -Gerry Gerry is a cunt muffin -Sean =About Sean= ---- Sean is a terrible person who likes Zelda and Fire Emblem. He co-founded the New Exodus Knights with Gerry, and also co-conceived the child Sherardo with Gerry. Speaking of children, Sean loves his electric guitar like a child, so if you touch it, he'll beat the shit out of you. Also Sean hates children. =Trivia= ---- *Sean is one of the original 4 members. *When Gerry said "Sean is the smallest gamer of the Knights.", what he meant was "Sean has a larger penis than me and I am jealous. Believe me I stare at it when he's changing." *Sean is a playa. (Sean is not actually a playa. He has been played before by a fake blonde she-devil, but that is all.) *Sean loves making fun of Gerry cause he always gets a rise out of him. *Sean fucked up his hand majorly in March of 2014. He required surgery and couldn't make videos, play video games, or play guitar for 2 months. It was borderline depressing. *As you can tell, unlike Gerry, his lover, Sean swears a fucking lot. *Sean loves eating sushi, burritos, and the souls of children *If you're attractive and female, chances are Sean will be very nice to you. (Note: he has made this mistake multiple times and continues to do so. *Sean's favorite franchise is the Legend of Zelda. *Sean is addicted to horror movies and horror tv. *If you like the Shining, Sean will love you forever. Even if you are a dick. *Being from Massachusetts, Sean has a Boston accent...sometimes(?) *Sean will be your best friend, unless you're a Gerry *Sean doesn't actually hate Gerry, he's just the only person who does shit in their panties when Sean jokingly makes fun of him. *Sean was sorta kinda in a relationship once, but it was with a fake blonde she-devil, so he'd like to forget it happened. Sean's Very Memorable Quotes "This is funn." "Chun-Lu is so say." "I've been watching two fish play street fighters for like 20 minutes now." "oh ok" "PLEASE CONTINUE TO BE MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE, GERRY" "FUCK YOU AUTOCORRECT YOU BAG OF VAGINAS" "Black fish is Balrog; racist, I know." "Like father like son" "It's we" "TOMODACHI LIFE" "Mhm did i stutter bitch?" "Wait, never mind. It's in France." "Can someone just please come to my house rn so we can rap dirty heads songs together? I mean anyone. Even Gerry. So you know I'm desperate." "WHAT THE FUCK THIS FUCKING EXCHANGE STUDENT FROM CHINA JUST UNFOLLOWED ME ON INSTAGRAM. Wait. Never mind. It's not him." "Just yelled 'micropenis!' out of Gus's window in the hood" "Castlevania JUGment" "K so on my injured finger I have like no sensation in the upper left part of it, and I was wiping my ass then I realized there was a ton of shit on it like 30 minutes later" "BECAUSE SURGERY, BITCH!" "My balls are way too itchy for pants tonight" What others think of him Sean is a Sean, that's all that must said. - Gerry